1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copy machine or a facsimile.
2. Related Art
Recently, from a viewpoint of enhancement of social welfare, there has been a demand for office equipment such as an image forming apparatus which can be easily handled even by a handicapped person. For example, in the United States, with respect to products which the federal government procures and uses, there is an obligation that handicapped government stuffs and civilians can get access to the products in the same manner as people having no handicaps (United States Rehabilitation Law, Section 508).